Parody of "Batter Up" by Nelly
by Dellchat
Summary: The Card Captor Sakura gang sing a parody to "Batter Up" by Nelly feat St.Lunatics


Catcher Up  
  
  
(Spinel Sun)  
Welcome ladies and gentleman  
This is Spinel...oh-who-gives-a-sun from Captor TV  
This is my co-host, Keroberos, Kero, say hi  
(Heyyyyyyy) Yeah, yeah, yeah  
We got a crowd that's in a frenzy Kero  
Let's go down to the announcer for the start of the game  
  
(Tomoyo)  
And now...please rise for the singing of Japan's national anthem  
  
(Chorus)  
I say the dumplings don't fry in the kitchen  
Cards don't burn on the grill (that's right)  
I really don't give two mon-keys  
About the song "Purple Hills"  
I said but now we're up in WB  
My dirty, it's our turn to catch  
And just as long as we living, it's Captors playa  
It ain't nothin' wrong with that, huh- Catcher Up  
  
(Eriol)  
I'm the first to catch  
I'm a eat the eggs-before-they hatch, whole batch  
Eat a sub, I weigh an ounce, show me love  
I have no club, me and Ruby, holla what  
I put my wand down, she tried to confuse all  
Sakura sure did eat that herb, and some chicken bone  
She swallowed them, wanted mo'  
First season, it really had no reason  
First chase, throw yo' cards and yo' kind  
Second lesson, I came in and messed yo' mind  
It's about time, I have the gift of rhyme  
Going strong, skipped the movie and headed home  
Third captor just don't understand baby what's that song  
What the heck wrong, with that Li today  
With these girls today, wands and swords the way  
You wasn't F***ing with me, leave, before I possess for my need  
Now I bust you on yo knees cause we's be in the WB  
Cause we's be in the WB  
  
(Chorus)  
I said the sushi don't fry in the kitchen  
Cards don't burn on the bone  
And I don't give two mon-keys  
About "Attack of the Clones"  
But now we're up in WB  
My dirty, it's our turn to catch  
And just as long as we livin', it's Captors playa  
It ain't nothin' wrong with that huh....Catcher Up  
  
(Sakura)  
Well you should see me now, I'm being the Mistress now  
I taking them cards and more and looking like I'm greedy now  
See me now, people call me speedy now  
I ran about 4,000 miles  
Hit and running in my town, any ground  
Rules 'fore I caught it, saw it, bought it, taught it  
And caught it, taught it, did I say taught it, f*** it, taught it  
Ain't no shame in my game, that normal girl ain't my thang  
If I stick with my wand, then catch the cards with my brain  
I fly through the atmosphere, what we got here  
A sucka in fear, hear Kero roar and Tomoyo cheer  
Got no crowd when I get real wild, let me show em how  
Catch the card on the ground and make em get down  
  
(Chorus)  
I said the sake don't burn in the kitchen  
Cards don't burn in mush  
And I don't give two mon-keys  
About that George W. Bush  
But now we're up in WB  
My dirty, it's our turn to catch  
And just as long as we living, it's Captors playa  
It ain't nothing wrong with that huh.....Catcher Up  
  
(Spinel)  
Well Kero, this next young catcher on deck  
He's still in grade school (Yeah, I heard that)  
(It's a great day thought)  
A good grade school out in Reedington, Japan  
(I think his name's umm.. who know... Sya-ruhh, Syaoran Li or something)  
  
(Li)  
I want my name not, not said but screamed  
Sakura having funky dreams, dreams with bigger things  
Unlike Bennett I been in it since, ninety-six  
You can tell cause I don't know the band "Stix"  
I'm a ten year-old school boy, catching skills  
Swear to tell the real, this anime makes like a mil  
I lie little but still, I think I won Powerball lotto  
I could tell you something now, we'll catch the card tomorrow  
I promise, I catch cards better then rapping  
Catching, catching, catching, catching's what's happening  
I'm coming up with odd family members in basements, and our statement  
Make a card to play with, buy your house you can pay me  
And Meilin who I came with  
You know how we catch, we catch, we catch, we catch, we catch  
  
(Chorus)  
I say the dog don't fry in the kitchen  
Cards don't come with ticks (that's right)  
And I don't give two mon-keys  
About the new Matrix  
I said but now we're up in WB  
My dirty, it's our turn to catch  
And just as long as we livin, it's Captors playa  
It ain't nothin' wrong with that, huh....Catcher Up  
  
(Spinel)  
Oh my god, Kero, did you see that Capture? Kero, Kero! What you doing looking at the sky Kero?  
  
(Kero)  
It's a great f***ing day  
  
(Spinel)  
Oh s**t Kero, are you on drugs? Kero, Kero, look at me  
  
(Kero)  
I do think it was a great Capture. That, that first guy, I really liked him he powerful.   
  
(Spinel)  
Hizzie...Wizzie...Gizzie  
  
(Kero)  
That second person, that girl was moving and capturing the card....  
  
[Music Fade]  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
